Father and Son
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with Edward and Carlisle. From Edward's changing, to baseball, and everything in between!
1. MindReader

**Father and Son**

**Yeah, stupid name, I'm talking about Edward and Carlisle DUHHH but just thought I'd point it out...xD I know, I couldn't think of any better name for this amazing masterpiece...:p. Anywho, this is chapter one, R&R PLLEEEAASSSSSSEEEEE the next chapter will be up shortly...:D:D**

Chapter 1

Right after Edward's changing

Edward's POV

"Thirsty," I griped.

"He doesn't know that he's thirsty for, not water, but for blood," said Carlisle.

"What?" I turned to look at Carlisle.

"Look at his eyes, bright red. I hope he never has to kill humans to eat…I hope I can satisfy his craving with animal blood," he said, but his lips weren't moving. Strange.

"WHAT?!" I practically shouted.

"I didn't say anything," said Carlisle. This time, his lips were moving.

"Yes you did!" I said.

"No, Edward, you must be hallucinating. What is he talking about?" His lips stopped moving halfway through the sentence.

"How do you do that? And what were you talking about, me wanting blood, not killing humans…"

"I didn't _say_ that stuff…I _thought_ it. Hmmm…wait! Can you hear me?" his lips stopped moving after the wait.

"Uh, yeah, but really, can you show me how to talk without my lips moving?"

"This is – this is _amazing_! Really, you can read my mind!"

**Very short, I know...but...I hope it was fun anyway...:D:D**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Vampire

Chapter 2

**Please reply!! I love replies, they make me feel good…:D Enjoy this chapter, after this one they'll start getting longer…**

Right after chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Edward…" said Carlisle. I sat up. "You…are a vampire. I am one too. It appears that you can read minds. That is quite rare, very interesting. I'm sure the Volturi will be interested in you…"

"What?!"

"The Volturi…Aro, Cai-"

"A _vampire_? Are you _crazy_, do you need to be locked up-"

"No, Edward…Watch." He stood up and ran, so quickly I could barely see him, around the room. Then he reached out his hand to me and said, "Feel my hand." I did. It was hard as rock, and cold. He was pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. He then reached out into the sunbeam coming in the window, and he _sparkled_.

I gasped.

"Yes, Edward. Come here." I stood shakily, and was next to him in a second.

"Oh, my gosh," I said. Then, I noticed. _I_ was sparkling too. I went to the mirror. I was pale, with small, less dark circles under my eyes. My eyes were bright red, and – I was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "Carlisle," I said in surprise.

"Let's go hunting," he said.


	3. The Dark Years

**Well, now, could I honestly skip over the part about Edward LEAVING!! Though I wish he hadn't left, poor Edward, Carlisle, and Esme…I can't change the past SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO drum roll please here ya go…Enjoy! (Oh By the way, I tried to make it longer…so, yeah…) (If you think I'm crazy for sympathizing with fictional characters….you're right…)**

Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

"Urggghhh I'm sooo thirsty!" Edward burst out.

"We just came back from a hunting trip," I pointed out.

"I _know_, Carlisle! I want _human_ blood!" he yelled.

"Edward-" I said. Esme came in then. I gave her a look that said "Well, this is it – we knew it would happen."

"Edward!" she went to him and hugged him. He just stood there, and finally pulled loose.

"Esme, I'm thirsty, and I just need to be what I was BORN to be…a really VAMPIRE, not a _sorry excuse for a vampire…_" he looked at me pointedly.

"We can go hunting again…" I said, but I knew it was to no avail.

"NO!!" he roared. Esme took a step back.

Edward stormed to the door.

"Come back…" Esme said.

"NEVER!" and he was gone.

"Please," Esme whispered. She knew he could hear her, and thought he would turn around and reconsider. I knew he wouldn't.

I sat on the couch. Esme sat next to me. "What do we do?" she asked.

"We wait."

"Just – wait?! That's _all_? Shouldn't we stop him?"

"No…he wouldn't stop…he would only get mad. I know Edward, he'll come back."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes him to figure out that he does not like this lifestyle."

"What if he _does_ like it?"

"He won't."

A FEW YEARS LATER

Esme was in the bedroom, reading. I was in my office, filling out paperwork. We heard a soft knock on the door. I flew into the bedroom. Esme looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "Yes," I muttered.

We were at the door in a second. I opened it. Edward, eyes blood red, stood there with this guilty, sad, agonizing face, stood there.

"Esme, Carlisle…I'm so sorry. I was a fool, I – I'm just – stupid, I-"

"Edward," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder. "Stop. I forgive you."

"So do I," said Esme quietly. She went forward and hugged him.

**Hope you enjoyed!! **

**Get reviewing!! Seriously if you don't review…:( that was a sad attempt at making a sad, crying face**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Carlisle's Choice

Chapter Four

**Enjoy!! And PLEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEE take the time to type out "good story" or "hated it" or whatever in a review!! PLEASE!!**

1918, at the side of Edward Masen's hospital bed.

Carlisle's POV

I placed my hand on Edward's forehead. So hot. Everything was hot to me, but I could tell what was a temperature and what wasn't on a human.

He coughed weakly, and his eyes opened briefly. His eyes were weak, and his face sweaty. I brushed his forehead with my hand, and moved it around his face. "Cool…" he murmured, his voice so weak. He was dying, I could tell that much.

"Doctor!" said his mother urgently. She reached for me. "Don't let him die. Do what only you can to stop him from dying." How did she know what I could do? Edward coughed, and I laid my hand on his neck to cool him a little bit. He shifted his position, and promptly threw up on my hand. I went to the sink and washed my hand, then went back to Edward. He coughed a couple more times, then moaned, and I knew he was dying.

Edward's POV

I felt something cool on my forehead. Ahhhh, that felt good, in a sea of heat. I coughed, and opened my eyes for a second, seeing Dr. Cullen, a glowing figure, standing over me, looking at me with concern. My eyelids crashed closed. I felt the cool thing roaming my face. Ahh, that was so nice. "Cool…" I murmured. I was sure no one could hear me. My mother said something, but I don't know what. I coughed, and felt the cool thing on my neck. I turned over, and threw up. The cool thing went away for only a few seconds. I coughed a few times, and moaned in agony. This was the end. I knew it.

Carlisle's POV

I just had to change him. I had to. His mother had requested it on her deathbed. I swiftly picked him up, wrapping him in the sheets from his bed, and left the hospital. I carried him, coughing and moaning, through the crowded streets. We got many stares, a glowing man and a sick boy in the middle of the night, walking through the streets away from the hospital.

When I got home, I laid him on the couch and leaned down toward his wrist. I bit into it, and Edward cried out. Then he had a coughing fit, and then, cried, "STOP THE FIRE!! OWW! IT BURNS! STOP THE FIRE!"

Edward's POV

Suddenly, I was in the air, being lifted by someone, and being wrapped in the bedsheets. I was carried through the streets, and I coughed and moaned the entire time. When we got wherever we were going, I was laid down, and it was warm. I felt something bite into my right wrist. I yelled, and that brought on some coughing. When I was done coughing, my body felt like it was burning. "STOP THE FIRE!! AUGH! IT BURNS! STOP THE FIRE!" I yelled. I only knew heat, pain, fire. Fire. Heat. Pain. Burning. I was burning. I was dying. This was what dying felt like. Fire. Heat. Pain. Burning.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. AN

Big Huge Author's Note 

Okay!! I am going to CHANGE MY PENNAME!! But I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CHANGE IT TO!! PLEEEAASSEEEEE PM ME or REVIEW and give me some Twilighty suggestions for an Edward lover.  Don't worry, I respect Jake so don't be hatin' on me. Oh and sorry I got your hopes up about another chappy!! I don't really know who I'll do next, but I'm working on another story now, "His One Supporter," Twilight, Alice Cullen POV. I can't promise it'll be on , but it might be, so I'll post it here.

Much love,

Twilightgrl17 But Soon To Be something else


	6. Unstable and School

I was reading a book on the couch when Carlisle walked into my bedroom.

"Edward, I've been thinking…"

"I know. And I don't want to go to school, so forget about it." I replied curtly. It would be all-to embarrassing-the pale, fast, graceful weirdo. Not to mention that girls would be swooning all over me, and guys would be jealous. It would be painful.

"Edward, I'm not _asking_ you. I'm _telling _you. You're enrolled in Washington High School. You're first day is tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" I stood and threw the book at the wall. Then I grabbed a record, and split it in half, throwing both halves at the wall. "I WON'T GO! I WON'T, I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I knew I was behaving in a horrid way, but I couldn't help it. My emotions were totally out of control.

_Carlisle will pay_, I thought as I walked into the office at Washington High School, and the woman sitting there pulled the collar to her shirt down a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen," I said. I wasn't quite sure what to say after that.

"Well, hello, Edward. Here is your schedule, and a map of the school." She handed me two papers. "Good luck." She batted her eyelashes at me, and I sighed, and walked out of the room.

The day was disastrous. In the lunchroom, I took my first bite of human food ever, and it tasted so horrible that I had to spit it out. Two girls came up to me, wiggling their skirts around, and one said, "Hello, I'm Nancy." Her thoughts were screaming "Oh my goodness, he's adorable!" the other one just winked. Then they walked away. I rolled my eyes again. Then a boy came up to me and said, "Why you flirtin' with my girlfriend? I'll see _you_ after school, in the gym."

_CARLISLE'S POV_

I was in my office, waiting for the next patient, when the phone rang.

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, hello Mr. Cullen. This is Anne, from Washington High School." _Oh, no._ "It seems that your son, Edward, has beaten up another boy. I need you to get down here right away."

I was there in 10 minutes.

Edward was standing in the office, a look of hard concentration on his face.

"Dr. Cullen," said the secretary, Anne.

"I'll take care of it," I said. I wanted to get Edward out of there as soon as possible. He looked as if he were about to attack something-or someone. I grabbed his arm and tugged. I pulled him out of the office.

After a silent car ride, we arrived home, and I said calmly, "Maybe it's still a little early for school."

"YOU THINK?!" he shouted, and ran to his room, breaking 3 stairs on the way.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE READ

**AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR writer's block. I need STORY IDEAS for Father and Son. Something you've been dying to hear. PLEASE. And, I'm sorry about getting you excited for a new story. Sooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Baseball

**Thanks to xoier118 for the idea.**

Carlisle walked into my room.

"Edward, I've been thinking. You should be involved in more sport. So, basketball, baseball, soccer, lacrosse, swimming…?"

I sighed. "I hate moving in slow motion!"

"Yes, but it might help you make _friends…_"

"Interacting with humans. Always the _best_ idea."

"But it would help us out a lot with the whole 'regular person' charade. So, what will it be?"

"Uhhhh, baseball I guess."

"Alright," said Carlisle. He ran out of the room, and was back in a moment with a glove, a bat, and a baseball. "We'll need to practice."

We went to the backyard.

"Alright, you want to bat or pitch first?" asked Carlisle.

"I'll bat, I guess," I said in a bored tone of voice. I heard Carlisle's thoughts: _He's just being a normal teenager. That's all he knows. He never aged out of it. But I wish he would age out of it soon._

"I'm not just a teenager. I'm-I'm a stupid _vampire_, Carlisle! A _vampire_ teenager! With no _point_ in non-life than to just _kill_."

_I'm changing that. You're going to be a great friend…you are a great son…soon you'll be a great brother…_

I heard the implications. Carlisle was ALWAYS talking about how he was going to change a girl. I knew he'd want me to marry her. But I just felt as though no one in the world was right for me…yet.

I took the bat, and Carlisle lobbed the ball to me. It went sooooo slowly. I was literally bored watching it go through the air. I swung my bat…way too early. I reached out and caught the ball, and threw it back to Carlisle. Esme had wandered out of the house to watch.

"Human speed," Carlisle reminded me.

He threw it to me slowly again. I swung slow motion, but I'd swung too early again.

"Coach Sutter," I said the next day as I entered the gym. I had to hold my breath in here – the sweat was just way too much. "I'd like to play baseball on the school team. I've been working on my timing…"

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Show me what you got." He threw me a bat, which I caught easily. He then pitched me a baseball, which I hit straight into a window. It broke.

"Oh, I am soooo sorry!"

"No, that's okay," a startled coach Stutter replied. "You made the team…but your father will have to pay for the window."

"Sure. Sorry again!" I called as I ran out of the gym.

**Thanks again! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I WANT 3 MORE BEFORE I PUT UP NEXT CHAPPY!**


	9. The Cemetery

"Edward," I said, as I entered Edward's room.

"Carlisle," Edward said, in a mocking tone.

"I have decided…"

"Aha!" Edward exclaimed.

"That you need some good disciplining." I told him sternly.

"_Disciplining?_ Carlisle, you're _kidding_ me! Only _fathers_ discipline their _children_! I, for one, am _not_ a child." He had risen **(risen? Rose? I don't know…)** from his seat.

"I know that, Edward, and I-" I replied calmly.

"But Carlisle! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" he shouted with such force that I had to take a step back.

"I never said I was, Edward, but-" I stopped midsentence when I saw him sit down on the floor, his head in his hands. "Edward?"

"You're not my father, you're not my father," he sobbed, the sound muffled by his hands.

"I know, I know," I soothed. I sat down on the floor next to him.

"My father is dead…he's dead…my mother is dead…I will never see them again…" he continued dry-sobbing.

At that moment, I felt such remorse for changing him. He was right – he would never see them again, never see them in Heaven.

But he could visit their gravesites!

"Edward, how about we go on a little trip?" I asked.

He slowly stood up, and I guided him to the car.

The whole car ride, Edward kept mumbling, "They're dead…they're dead…"

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to say something wrong, so I just shut my mouth and said nothing.

When we arrived at the cemetery, Edward looked up, and said, "Carlisle? What is this?"

"This, Edward, is the cemetery where your parents were buried."

He sat there, his face expressionless.

"Edward?" I prodded. I gently touched his shoulder. He opened the car door, and ran through the cemetery at human speed. He stopped when he saw his parents' graves. They were side-by-side, and below the name, his mother's said, "To my Edward: I am watching lovingly." His father's said, "To Edward, my only son, whom I will love and cherish forever."

I watched as Edward sunk to his knees on the ground. He just read those two grave-markers over and over again. He sat there for hours. Finally, at twilight, the security guard came, and said, "Son, you have to leave now." Edward stood slowly, and walked toward the car.

Once we got home, Edward hugged me, and said, "Thank you, father."


	10. Rosalie Hale!

**Okay, this chapter occurs just after Rosalie's changing. Esme and Rose are currently out hunting.**

I entered Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" he looked up from his book.

"May I ask you a question?" Over the past few years, since I had returned from what was commonly known among Carlisle, Esme, and I as my "Rebellion," I had earned a lot of respect for Carlisle. That was why I was hesitant to ask him this question, which I knew would surely make him angry with me.

"Go ahead, Edward. You know you can ask me anything," he said calmly.

Anything? Even if it makes me seem like the monster I am? Even if it makes me question him? I guess I must ask, though. It really is a burning question. And…I just need to spit it out…I should trust that Carlisle would understand.

"Well, Carlisle…I'm sorry about this question, but…Why did you change Rosalie Hale?"

He looked a bit taken aback, but not as badly as I had imagined.

"Well, Edward….I've been asking myself that question, and, quite frankly, I'm not too sure. Something about the way she was lying there, in the middle of the street…I guess…I guess I took pity on her. Even the most vein of people are still people. And…why did I change you? Or Esme? There was this feeling in my heart…I cannot describe it. It just…made me feel close to you. Same with Esme, and Rosalie. I felt as though there's a connection, and…that connection told me that I had to be with you forever. That you were my son. And same thing with Esme, and Rosalie."

I sat there. Of course, I knew that Esme and Carlisle wanted me to be mated with Rosalie, but I also knew that that was NOT going to happen. Rosalie Hale is rich, selfish, arrogant, and thinks she is so pretty. Which, of course, she is, but that did not attract me to her. This surprised me somewhat. Every other male in town was into her. Why wasn't I? Was there something wrong with me? Possibly. No, probably. But, the fact of the matter was, I had no interest in Rosalie Hale, and I knew this would anger her. But maybe it would take her off her high stool. One can only hope.

**I think my writing has gotten better. Don't you? Wouldn't you love to tell me what you think? It's calling to you…the review button…click it….click it!!!! PLEASE!**


	11. Emmett

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH! Rosalie Hale just walked by me and winked…again. Then she tossed her hair, and pulled out lipstick. Then she APPLIED IT!!! She made a kissy face, and walked away. Why me, WHY ME?!?! Yesterday, right in front of Carlisle, she walked up to me, and SAT ON MY LAP! I rolled my eyes at Carlisle, and he shrugged.

She thinks I find her attractive. Which, obviously, I _do_. But I do _not_ want to date her. Or, for that matter, have anything to do with her. She irks me, plain and simple. I want to leave her out on the streets and let her fend for herself.

The one time she used a pick-up line on me, I shouted, "Just get out of my life!" at her.

Carlisle came into my room. "Edward, I think we need to have a little talk."

He was blocking his thoughts from me. This cannot be good.

"Rosalie has told me something a little…disturbing. I don't believe it could be true, because this is you we are talking about."

"What is it?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. Clearly, he was uncomfortable. "Rosalie has told me, that you have been trying to…" his voice trailed off, but I saw what he was talking about in his mind.

"No, Carlisle, no way! No no no no no no no. That is…so absurb. Absolutely not. No. No, no, no. NO! That's not true! I've…I've never…and I don't want to…she's the one who…" if vampires could hyperventilate…yeah, I'd be dead by now. "Carlisle, you've got to believe me, I would never…" I was not so much deterred **(word usage???!!!)** by the fact that Rosalie had lied, but by the fact that Carlisle had even had the need to talk about it with me.

"I believe you, Edward. I believe you." He reached out to touch my shoulder.

Rosalie was getting worse and worse. She needed to be taken down a notch. Maybe 5 notches. I don't know.

Then, one day, years later, she came home with a man slung over her shoulders.

"Edward! Get Carlisle! Now!" she shouted at me. There was something about the look in her eye that made me run to Carlisle's study, say, "Carlisle, Rosalie needs you!" and drag him downstairs.

"Carlisle, you have to change him! I don't know how, and I can't resist anymore. I NEED that BLOOD!" I saw a flash in her pitch-black eyes, and grabbed her arms behind her back and held her. "Let GO of me!" she shouted.

"Rosalie! What happened?" Carlisle shouted.

"He was-wrestling a-bear, and it was-going to-" she let dry a sob rip through her body.

"Alright, alright, it's okay, Rose, it's alright!" I said. Whoa, where did that come from?

"ESME!" Carlisle yelled. "COME HOLD ME BACK!" Esme appeared, arms around Carlisle. He bit, and Rosalie screamed.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhh," I soothed. What was wrong with me?! Was it because I had felt the same way when Carlisle bit Esme, or was it because she had called for me to help her? Maybe it was because it seemed that she would love this boy, and would finally let me alone.

Throughout the three days of his transformation, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I sat by this boy, whose name we did not know. I wondered, yet again, why Rosalie had decided to change this stranger, why she felt a kindred to him.

At the end of the three days, the boy awoke. "Hello, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme, my daughter, Rosalie, and my son, Edward," said Carlisle, gesturing to us. "We are vampires."

The boy swung his legs off the bed he was on, and growled, forming a crouch on the floor.

"What did you say?" he asked in a velvet voice that did not match his tone.

"We are vampires. Now you are one, too," said Rosalie, her voice was calm, soothing.

"I am not a vampire," said the boy. He rose out of his crouch, and started moving around the room. His movements were quick, and my muscles tensed. I noticed that Carlisle's did too.

_Edward, get by the door._ I heard Carlisle think. I moved slowly toward the door.

"What is your name?" asked Rosalie. _He's cute! Cuter than Edward…are all newborns like this? It will get better…it must.._

"Emmett McCarty," the boy replied, glancing around the room at us. His eyes narrowed when he saw me at the door. _Edward. He better not be with the girl, Rosalie. She's beautiful…_

"I am Rosalie's brother," I informed him.

He looked at me some more, before turning, and looking at Carlisle. "I am thirsty."

"Then we will go hunting."

"I want that." He pointed out the door. I could tell he could smell the humans out there.

"You cannot have that," replied Rosalie.

"Rose," Carlisle hissed.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because you aren't a monster," replied Rosalie.

It went on like that for an hour, before Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle went out hunting.

**Review, fuel my fire! That's it for today! But review to get more sooner!**


	12. How you react

**Okay, I lied. I said no more today…I'm a liar…argh. Please review!**

We were in the living room. Emmett, Rosalie, and I were playing a game. Rosalie kept kissing Emmett. Emmett would kiss back. It was sickening, really.

"Please, stop it!" I said, exhasperated after the fifth or sixth kiss.

"Jealous?" crooned Rosalie.

"No! It's just annoying!" I exclaimed. Why on earth would I be anything more than irritated. I mean, it had been five years, they could stop with the public displays of affection. It was bad enough to see what they did in their minds.

"Awww, poor Edward the virgin!" Emmett mocked.

"EMMETT!" I shouted. I punched him, and he went sailing into the glass wall behind him.

Just then, Carlisle entered. His thoughts were aghast.

"Edward…" he said softly. Emmett was getting up, and I shoved him down again. "Edward…" Carlisle said again.

Rosalie had stood up, and was thinking of all sorts of things I didn't want to see. _Take that, virgin!_ I shoved her down, too.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted. I felt his hands on my shoulders, pulling me away. I fought, but Carlisle had a firm grasp. "Edward, up to your room! Now!"

"NO!" I roared. I pulled free of his grasp. I ran at Emmett, but he stopped me in my tracks by picturing…well, yeah. He stopped me in my tracks. I fell to the floor. It was just too much, Rosalie and Emmett were both thinking these repulsive things about the other. "STOP! STOP!" I screamed at them.

"Edward, I think _you_ need to stop," Carlisle said.

"No, them! Please!" I was desperate. They were SCREAMING their thoughts at me.

"Edward…" Carlisle picked me up and began to carry me to my room.

Emmett and Rosalie had stopped screaming their thoughts, and were now concentrating on how to fix the window.

"It was so LOUD, Carlisle!" I shouted at him. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I had him pinned up against the wall.

"Edward, let go of me," he said calmly.

"No! What do you want from me? What do I need to do?"

"For what?"

"To get me out of this living hell!"

"What living hell?" he was confused now.

"Rosalie! And Emmett!"

"Edward, it is simply how you react to them that matters." Carlisle said.

I loosened my grip on him. Simply how I react…simply how I react...

**Note to hobbitsaresexy: I was going to have Carlisle ground Edward, but, you know what? I don't think Carlisle would do that, because that's never the way the story goes.**

**You know what's really neat? You can click this button, and it goes to this place where you can write down your thoughts about the chapter!**

**It's right here!**

**v**


	13. Part 1: MiniRebellion

**I'm sorry if this is too confusing, but I'm going to jump back in time to right before Edward's "rebellion" with a little mini-rebellion.**

**Oh, and Happy New Year! Go 2009!**

_Carlisle's POV_

I was at work, waiting for the next patient to come in, reflecting on how much Edward has been out of the house lately. There was baseball practice, and he told me that it ended at five, but I knew for a fact that it ended at 4. He would often come home around 6 PM. I had confronted him about it many times, and he claimed each time that it was none of my business. Esme told me not to worry too much about it, to just let Edward be. Just then, Edward came into my office.

"Carlisle!" he exclaimed. "There's this get-together at Jack's house, and I'm going."

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"Um, 1AM?" he said. I knew that meant this "get-together" was not a "get-together."

"No, Edward, you can't go," I said.

"Carlisle!" he exclaimed, and he threw me back at the wall. There was a loud crash.

"Dr. Cullen?" I heard a concerned voice ask from the hallway.

"I'm fine! It was my desk. I was pushing it so I could find something I dropped, and, it hit the wall," I replied. One of my colleagues entered. I guess she was pretty. For a human.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Fortunately, my desk was up against a wall. Edward took the distraction to run out of the room.

"Could you excuse me?" I asked. "I have to make a personal call."

I dialed my home number. Esme answered.

"Love, I think we have a problem," I said when she answered.

"Carlisle! What is it?"

"It's Edward." I told her what happened, and when I was finished, and gasped.

"What do we do?"

"Wait for him to come home. Then, we ground him," I replied. **(Yes, hobbitsaresexy, I changed my mind.)**

**Way short, cliffy, sorry. I've got another one comin' at'cha within the hour, though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Part 2: MiniRebellion

**Hey, lovely readers! I'd like to know how old you are so that I know who is reading my story, and what aspects to put in further. Also, please tell me if you are Edwardian or Jacobian or Swiss. Please pm me! I'm NOT a stalker! LOL nooooooooo soooooo I just want to know so that I can make this story the best it can be. **

**Oh and sorry I didn't update last night, I was just busy and having a minor writer's block, but my mom gave me a clever idea, and I think I'll go with it. Work with me here, work with me.**

**Now, on to part 2:**

_Edward's POV_

I was wandering down the street, returning from baseball practice, when I heard it. _No, please, no, don't, no, why me, no, this isn't happening, no!_ Without thinking, I ran to where the thoughts were coming from. There was a man there, it was clear he was about to abuse her. I saw his thoughts-he had abused many others. I knocked the man down, and twisted his neck so hard that I cut off his air supply. It wasn't long before he died. I threw him into a river, and ran away.

I wasn't sure what to tell Carlisle. I figured he wouldn't approve. There was such a huge possibility that the girl could tell everyone about me and we would be in big trouble. But every day, I would listen for her thoughts, and she never told anyone. I continued to save people in such a manner. I felt that, if I only killed monsters, I myself was less of a monster. I suppose some small part of my mind knew that that was not true, but it was justification enough for me. Carlisle did get suspicious, but I blew him off by telling him it was none of his business. I suppose it worked, though I felt bad. He never stopped me, or followed me after practice.

Then, one night, I heard a group of people's thoughts. They were all ganging up on a poor girl. I knew I had little time, but I knew that to kill all 5 of them, and destroy the evidence, it would take most of the night.

I ran through the hospital, stopping at Carlisle's door.

"Carlisle! There's this get-together at Jack's house, and I'm going!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to leave room for him to say no. I had to save this girl.

"When will you be back?"

"1 AM," I replied. I heard it in his thoughts – I couldn't go.

"No, Edward. You can't go," he said.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. There was no time. I threw him back against a wall, and a female doctor came in. I took the chance, and ran.

It took me longer than I thought to catch and kill the men. I could fight them easily, but I had to get the girl out of the way first, and then the men got in their car, and I had to track them to Canada. **(While Edward was getting the girl to safety, and calming her, they got away, so he had to track their scents, etc.) **It was 7 AM by the time I was done, so I took my time coming home. I knew that Carlisle would be mad. **(it was a Saturday, so Edward didn't miss school.) **

And he was. Crap. He was VERY mad. He was going to…ground me? What? I'm 25…technically. I don't need to be bossed around by him. So I was already mad at him when I entered. Things did not go well, and I tried to get out of it. But I don't think I handled it too well.


	15. Part 3: MiniRebellion

**Sorry in advance if this is too OOC for ya.**

Carlisle's POV

He was fighting. Fighting hard. A part of me wanted to take him to some therapist, another part told me he had to work this out himself. He was kicking and punching, yelling the whole time: "I HAVE TO DO IT! I'VE GOT TO SAVE THEM! I HAVE TO KILL THEM!" I'm not exactly sure what was happening. I'd never seen this before, from anyone, let alone Edward. He wasn't thinking right, I knew that for sure. He was throwing a fit, plain and simple. He was like a wild animal, and he wouldn't listen to logic. He was acting like a five-year-old. Frankly, I had no clue how to handle him. "Do what? Save who? KILL WHO?" I asked. Killing? Who was he killing?

Finally, he stopped enough for me to say, "Edward, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" he shouted.

Just then, Esme walked in the front door. She saw Edward screaming, and my shirt all ripped up, and my hair messed up, and looked shocked.

Edward turned around.

"Esme, leave," I said. But she wouldn't. she came forward with a look of concentration on her face.

"NO!" shouted Edward. I wonder what she thought to him, I thought.

"It's NONE of your business, Carlisle…NONE of it is!"

Then he ran upstairs to his room.

**Oooooohhhhh cliffy! Okay so was that out of character for Edward or Carlisle? I mean, people are out of character when they're throwing fits. But should Edward's fit have been downscaled? Review, please, and let me know!**


	16. Part 4: MiniRebellion

**Okay, readers. I'm going to throw you a curveball here. I am going to REPLACE chapter 3. Yup, that's right- go to the chapter navigation. See, I'm such an Alice/Edward! I predict what you will do/read your mind so I know what you just did!!!!!!!!! See how that works?!?!?! (BTW my mom is criticizing my writing ways: I don't really plan ahead too well, I like to live along with my characters, it helps me think in their terms. So please review and tell her that you love my writing, or maybe that you agree:D whatever, just review. Thanks.) Anyway, in this chappy, I am going to REWRITE EDWARD'S LEAVING FOR HIS DARK YEARS! Then I might re-do the ending. Sorry if you loved the other one, but I didn't, and I'M THE WRITER so I can do what I WANT!!!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA! Like making Edward do crack. Teehee. I have BIG plans for that one!!!! NOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Here with the "Dark Years, VERSION 2, also known as MiniRebellion, Part 4."**

**See if you can figure out whose POV this is…it's not hard. ;D**

I ran to my room. I picked up my sofa, and threw it at the wall. Then I grabbed my Victrola and smashed it to pieces. I heard Carlisle and Esme thinking _What do we do?_ And _He's out of control._ I had this need to save people, but I had another need. It took me awhile to place what it was, but after I had smashed all my records **(records? Idk what they were called.) **, books, and desk, I figured out what it was –hunger. It wasn't in my stomach, it was in my throat. I knew that I wanted human blood. And I knew a way to get it.

I took my punishment responsibly and maturely. I did not complain, and when the time was up, and Carlisle had talked to me about what was going on, and I had told him it had been a bet – who could make their parents most worried, that I wasn't killing people, etc., I went to baseball practice. When it was over, I took the long way home. Sure enough, there was a murderer in the act nearby. I knocked the girl he was murdering out long enough that I could drink the man's blood. I did this, and it was the best thing I had ever tasted.

When I was finished, I went to a store and bought dark sunglasses to cover my blood red eyes. I told Carlisle and Esme that it was another bet – who could wear sunglasses for the longest. I went hunting with them and tasted the bland animal blood – it was so boring. I killed the humans after baseball practice every day, and told Esme and Carlisle that I was hanging out with the boys on the team. This lasted only a week before I snapped. I hated having them asking me constant questions, and lying all the time. I couldn't stand lying to them. So one day, I announced that I was leaving.

Esme asked when I would come home.

"Never," I answered. I ripped off my glasses. They gasped. "It tastes so good. I'm leaving. Good-bye." And with that, I left. And they didn't follow. They thought, for some reason, I would return. I knew I wouldn't.


	17. Part 5: MiniRebellion

**The final installment of my mini-series, MiniRebellion/Part 2 of redo of the Dark Years.**

I was hopeless. No life I found was good enough for me. I couldn't be nomadic, drinking human blood. I just hated taking human life, however good they tasted, however monster-like they were. I couldn't stay in one place, drinking animal blood. I craved more. But I needed my adopted mother and father. I loved them, therefore needed to be with them.

So here I was, on the front stoop of their house. I knocked, making sure my sunglasses were in place.

Carlisle opened the door. When he saw me there, he looked shocked. His mind had no words. Just happy colors and pictures. Us playing baseball, him cheering at one of my games, us on the ground, sharing a moose.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry," I said.

"That's alright, Edward," he replied. He then reached up and removed my sunglasses. My eyes were a light golden color with only a tint of red. I had spent the past year drinking animal blood so that my parents and I wouldn't have to move because of my eyes. If they would take me back. Which I wasn't entirely sure they would.

"Will you…take me back?" I asked.

"Of courses, Edward. You are my son, and I love you. We all make mistakes. You made a mistake."

"Yes. I did."

**Review, review, review! And I think I might start sobbing any minute now.**


	18. Author's Note but it's important!

AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'M SORRY!

I'm currently working on a new story, the Only Boy, it's Jake and Renesmee, read it. You just have to take your mouse, and click this:

.net/s/4767131/1/The_%3Cb%3EOnly%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3EBoy%3C_b%3E

you know you waaaannnttt toooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 2:

Recommendations:

The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants by Ann Brashares

Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

Part 3:

IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!!!! PM ME WITH IDEAS! Or review. Eiiiitthhherrr one! But I need ideas:D

Thanks!

Much much much love,

Twilightgrl17


	19. Chapter 19

Carlisle and I were out to eat. Okay, we were having water…Okay we were sitting in a booth in an airport restaurant, attempting to appear that we were eating.

Why were we in an airport?

Carlisle decided I needed some time away from my siblings. I think he thought this because I had attacked Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in the past week.

So we were going on a father-son vacation to Switzerland **(TEEHEE!!!!!!! Inside joke…)** We were going to ski on the Alps, and Switzerland just plain rocks. **(sorry bout the OOC Edward comment there, but I am in love with that country!!!!!)**

Just then, this girl came up to me. Brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair. Bell-bottom jeans with stitched peace signs everywhere. **(IT'S THE 70'S!!!!)**

"Hi, I'm Flower."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she was named Flower. Who wasn't?

"Would you like to get a water with me?"

Carlisle was laughing so hard his head was about to explode. Of course, he was only laughing in his mind.

"Sorry, I don't drink water," I said, hoping she'd get the hint. She didn't.

"Oh, okay. A bread, then?"

"No, bread is a five-letter word. I don't eat five-letter words." Carlisle, I think, might have died right about then, if he wasn't a vampire.

"Um, well, then, an apple?"

"No. Oh, by the way, don't you just love this war? And driving cars EVERYWHERE?!" that is the way to get rid of a hippie.

"Uh, no!" oh, great, this was a MAD hippie! There's two meanings to the word "mad" – angry, and mad as in mad cow. I basically tuned her out. Carlisle basically dropped dead of laughing.

**Sorry if you love hippies, I do too…and Edward does, he's not normally like that. Water makes him drunk. Teehee…ok I ate waaaayyyy too much sugary stuff..i'm hyperrrrrrrr!!!!!!**

**Read my other story!**

**.net/s/4767131/1/The_%3Cb%3EOnly%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3EBoy%3C_b%3E**

**please. And thanks!!!!!**

**Review review review!**


	20. I will not allow you to leave

**Hey, everyone. Read NASTIA CULLEN's stories. She's very good! Especially "Dear Thing," LOL!!!!**

**Okay, here, I'm jumping to Edward's leaving in New Moon. I just got random inspiration for that. Don't worry, I'll go back and do more "Pre-Bella/the change in Edward when he meets Bella".**

"Edward! You cannot go like this, you cannot make the family leave," I said. Edward stopped packing up my clothes – _my _clothes! – and looked at me with these cold, dead eyes.

"Carlisle, I have to go," he said in a monotonous voice.

"No, Edward. You don't. You're making a big mistake," I insisted.

He grabbed a pair of slacks, folded them crudely, and shoved them into my suitcase with such force that I thought my bed would break.

"Edward, I will _not_ allow you to leave!" I exclaimed. How did he justify this? How could he _possibly_ think that Bella was better of without him! I, and everyone else, could see plainly that this was _not_ a good idea, but Edward would not be persuaded. We'd been trying all night.

"This isn't your decision, Carlisle," he said, in a dead voice.

"Well, stop packing up _my stuff_, Edward!"

He sighed, and stopped packing my clothes. He walked over to me.

"You will not stay here," he said.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because you will have a small motivation," he said calmly. He started to take off his shirt, and walk out of the room.

"NO, EDWARD! NO! DON'T DO IT!" I heard Alice scream from her room. She ran to us.

"No! Edward, don't! Please, no!" she exclaimed.

"What? What is he going to do?" I asked, bewildered. Edward glared at Alice.

"He's going to expose us!" she said.

"Edward! You would not!" I said sternly.

"I would unless you left within the hour," he said, a smirk settling on his face. And with that, he continued packing my clothes, knowing that he'd won.

**M'kay. So, your to do list:**

**Read Nastia Cullen's stories.**

**Read "Green, Red, Gold" by segolily.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!**

**Oh and if you review this chapter, I have a special, special, special surprise for you. Here's what you need to say:**

"**Hi, I'm (insert real first name and first name only, nooo last names), and I am a member of Team (Jake, Edward, or Switzerland)."**

**Then, next chapter, you'll get a surprise!**

**DO THIS STUFF PLEASE AND I WILL APPLAUD YOU LOUDLY!!!!**

**And wish me luck on the science fair!!!:) I am SUCH a nerd….**

**Much Love,**

**Twilightgrl17**

REVIEWS!!!!


	21. The Reason A songfic

**Wow this chapter isn't that good, but you might find it funny! It's The Reason, by Hoobastank.**

A songfic – The Reason

_I'm not a perfect person_

I walked into Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, I've done wrong things in my…existence, and I'm sorry about that."

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

"I regret doing those things."

_  
But I continue learning_

"But I'm working on it."

_I never meant to do those things to you_  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. All the heartbreak."

_And so I have to say before I go_

"I love you."  
_That I just want you to know._

"There's something I have to say to you."

_I've found a reason for me_

"She's a human."  
_To change who I used to be_

"I think I'll be different from now on."  
_A reason to start over new_

"But I almost killed her. But I didn't."  
_and the reason is you_

"And the reason is you."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

"I was rebellious, and stupid."  
_It's something I must live with everyday_

"I'll always regret my actions."  
_And all the pain I put you through_

"I'm sorry for all of the pain and anxiety I put you and Esme through."  
_I wish that I could take it all away_

"I wish I could undo it. Go back in time."

_  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

"I know you couldn't cry, but if you could, you would have. About me."

_Thats why I need you to hear_  
"So I want you to know."  
_I've found a reason for me_

"Her name is Bella."  
_To change who I used to be_

"She's changed me for the better."

_A reason to start over new_

"We were going to have to move again, I would have had to dispose of the evidence and learn control all over again. But I didn't kill her."

_and the reason is You [x4]_  
"the reason I didn't is you, Carlisle. It's you. Just you, and only you. You, Carlisle."

_I'm not a perfect person_

"I was never perfect."

_I never meant to do those things to you  
_"I never meant to make you sad."

_And so I have to say before I go_

"And so…before I go back to Bella…"  
_That I just want you to know_  
"I have to say, once again."

_I've found a reason for me  
_"I've got a new life meaning."

_To change who I used to be_

"I'll be different."  
_A reason to start over new_

"I love her."  
_and the reason is you_

"And the reason she still exists is you."

_I've found a reason to show _

"So I'm going to show you."  
_A side of me you didn't know_

"I can be good."  
_A reason for all that I do_

"I'll have a new reason for everything."  
_And the reason is you_

"And the reason still exists because of you. I love you, Carlisle. Thank you."

And I left.

Wait, did I just base a whole 5 minute speech off of a song?

Well, I have to go. I've only got 4 minutes to see my world–Bella!


	22. THANK YOU

**Author's Note**

**Thank You!**

**Thank you all sooooo much for reading, adding, reviewing, etc. my story! This is so amazing! I got over 10,000 hits, which just BLOWS my MIND!!!!! And That's amazing! **

**What isn't amazing is that this story is now over.**

**I may continue eventually, but, for now, I'm ending this story.**

**But do not despair!**

**You can read:**

**That Darn Hippocampus: Alice's Story by me.**

**The Only Boy: A Jake/Nessie Story also by me.**

**And the tons and tons of other amazing stories on this great site!**

**Thanks so much for the support!**

**I love you all, and THANKS SOOO MUCH!!!**

**3 Twilightgrl17**

**(By the way, I'm not saying THE END because it's only the INDEFINITE end. I may come back when I'm done That Darn Hippocampus and The Only Boy.)**


	23. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm here to ask you a favor! Could you please read my new story, Midday Moon? It's my version of Midnight Sun. there chapters are actually longer than this story! How cool is that!?!?!?!?!?**

**Thanks,**

**With Love From,**

**TG17**


	24. REAL CHAPTER MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Hello, everyone!

So, there I was, riding home in my car, and all of a sudden, inspiration hit me for this chapter!

So I wrote it, as a Christmas present for you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Edward's Point Of View_

Of course, I already knew what Carlisle was planning. No one could be _that_ good – good enough to not think, yet still get your thinking done. It wasn't possible. I had been finding that out in the last few months – or had it been a year? I didn't really pay attention to time. Would you, when your throat burns each time a human passes too close, when everyone's thoughts pressed into your head, when you can barely control yourself?

No, I didn't think so. And neither did I.

I was fiddling with the dial on the radio, but each station played Christmas music. It hurt to listen to it, because each time I heard a song a knew, a vague memory, a dull feeling, from my human life would flood through me, making me yearn for the time I could enjoy things. Simple things, gathering around a fire at Christmas, receiving gifts when you're younger, singing carols… These were all things I could no longer do. I eventually got tired of trying to find a non-Christmas music station, and just turned off the radio.

Carlisle came in, just then, as if he'd been waiting for the right time. Which, maybe he had been, but I couldn't tell, nor did I care. His thoughts were nothing to me – I didn't care what he was thinking, because it was encroaching on my personal space and freedom.

"Edward?" he asked tentatively. I turned my head to him, noticing that he was thinking in whispers. That was thoughtful of him, but of course, that was Carlisle – he was always thoughtful, much more so than I ever deserved while being here.

"Yes?" I replied, still surprised at my velvety voice, once rough and uneven, now like a radio star's.

"Would you like to…" he couldn't seem to say it aloud, so I heard it in his mind: _have a Christmas celebration with me?_

That was an idea I'd heard him pondering for awhile, but he'd seemed to be leaning toward not doing it, so I hadn't really worried, or cared, about it. But now here I was, being approached, cornered, with this human idea, when what I was was so far from human that it did not deserve to enjoy human rights.

I was going to decline, gracefully, of course, tenderly with no harm done, when I saw in Carlisle's mind flashes of Christmases past.

_Carlisle sitting alone at a fire, a lone stocking hanging above it._

_Carlisle at a hospital, working hard as if he's never even heard of Christmas._

_Carlisle out on the street, handing out money to the needy, while snow blankets the ground around them all._

_Carlisle setting up a tree, hanging the ornaments, joyously, then realizing he's alone and stopping dejectedly._

I hadn't been drained of all compassion along with my soul; I was not a complete monster. I could see when a heart yearned for something, and now, Carlisle wanted a companion on Christmas. So I nodded my head, slowly, and stood up.

"What shall we do?" I asked, and he lead the way into the living room. I saw it in his mind before I saw it for real – he had set up a tree in the corner of the room. It was huge, at least 13 feet tall, and there were 7 boxes of ornaments lying at its base. I knew what we would do, and we set about it at once.

Quietly, at first, and then with polite conversation, we hung the ornaments on the tree.

We talked about people he'd seen at the hospital, and a little bit about the neighbors (who smelled _so delicious_, but lived just far enough away that I could only smell them when I went into the drawing room, which I didn't.) and their recent divorce, and he even told me some about his childhood.

When we were done, Carlisle told me to sit down, and he got something from the kitchen, trying very hard not to think of what was in the little package, brightly wrapped in red and green paper.

I tore it open, trying hard not to crush it (although I did smush the box a little on the corners). Inside was a very old watch. Carlisle said it had been his father's, and that he had kept it all these years so that he could give it to his son.

I asked him how he knew he would have a son, and his eyes got unfocused and he became wistful as he replied, "I just knew, Edward. I knew that someday, it would happen."

This first Christmas with Carlisle was the turning point for me – I went from monster to half-monster, as I was shown real compassion for the first time in this … "life."


End file.
